


Creeper in The Woods

by Dips_Mananda



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Characters to be added as fic progresses, Creeperboy Gavin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dips_Mananda/pseuds/Dips_Mananda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael goes hunting, he doesn't expect to gain a creeperboy as a friend. He was just hinting dammit, why did this squawky idiot have to follow him home like a damned puppy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeper in The Woods

In Minecraftia there was a village of people who called themselves the Achievement Hunters. In this village lives Michael Jones, or Mogar as some call him. A fiery lad with a penchant to wear a bear cape and go absolutely livid. Not many messed with Mogar. Then you have Ray, the man in a suit that seriously needs a wash and has one too many roses in his dirt shack he calls a house. Next is Ryan, or the Mad King as everyone likes to call him. The dude is crazy as they come, and some say that his cow Edgar isn’t really the original Edgar. Spooky. 

Next you have Jack, who is crazy about building house’s and actually built some of the houses that can be found in Achievement City. He’s also the healing specialist and helps keep the group together if tempers get a bit rough. Finally you have Geoff, the leader of this group of ragtag lads and gents. He has the largest house in Achievement City, a huge stone monolith that’s often used by people to find their way to Achievement City. He has a sick ‘stache, and he builds all the weird little games in the world. 

~~~

Michael's out hunting currently, his diamond sword in hand as he passes through the thick forest. Geoff and Ryan had requested more meat, since the supply was running low and both were busy setting up a new Let’s Play. Michael has no clue why he was the one who had to go hunting, like come on Ray could’ve done it! But no, Ray is off picking flowers and he’s hunting for cows and avoiding creepers and skeletons who hide in the shade during the day. The grass crunches under his feet, sounding like the gravel behind Geoff’s monolith. 

 

He’s been having shit luck, and god was he starting to get pissed. Why the fuck are there so little animals in Achievement City’s forests, but so many in Ryan’s god damn house? He swears to himself, muttering something along the lines of ‘Swiss fucking cheese’ when he hears crackling to his left. As he turns to it he catches a glimpse of brown and white spotted hide. Finally. A god damn cow he can kill. He takes off after it, his sword swinging in his hand as he puts on a burst of speed. He catches up easily to the cow and pants, grinning at it. 

“Finally found you, you spotty asshole.” He raises his sword, getting ready to swing it down and kill the cow when he hears a hiss behind him and he’s being shoved forward, his sword getting knocked from his grip. He goes skidding to the dirt, the cow taking off with a dull moo. 

He sputters in anger, shouting at it and scrambling up. “No god dammit get back here you fucking cow slut!” 

Michael whirls to find whatever pushed him and turns to see green fill his vision as he’s shoved again, the hissing getting louder. This one though he’s kind of expecting, so he just leans with it before throwing a punch. He expects it to be a creeper, expects the damn thing to hiss and spark when it’s knocked back. He expects anything other than the sight that greets him. 

Which is a lanky man with the biggest fucking nose he has ever seen in his goddamn life and sandy brown hair that looks like it’s never seen a brush in the entirety of it’s growth. The even weirder part is how the man is hissing and clicking at him while standing there in an outfit that looks like it’s made from creeper skin. Michael’s face screws up, his teeth being revealed in a scowl that sinks his face into a rage filled mask. 

Michael stalks forward, his voice rising in volume and pitch as he approaches the hissing man. “What the fuck is your problem! I was fucking hunting that you fucking dumbass! What are you, a fucking native man or some shit?!” 

The man just fucking _squawks_ at him and flails his arms, pointing at the cow and letting out a series of clicks that would almost seem angry if Michael knew fucking whatever the hell he was saying. Michael shakes his head, his hands balling into fists as he’s sorely tempted to punch this squawking thing into the nearest tree, but he doesn't. He just goes and grabs his sword, slipping it with a hiss into it’s scabbard. He flips his hood up, glaring one last time at the still squawking man before stalking off into the underbrush, trying to track where that spotted whore went.  
~~~

By the time he finds the damn thing again, it’s almost evening. He slaughters it with one quick flick of his sword, cutting it up and storing away as much meat as he can in the spacious bag he brought. It’s all carefully wrapped in paper mind you. He isn’t staining his bag with blood, even if some did land on his bear skin. He’s wiping off his sword on a cloth when once again he’s shoved behind and hears that fucking _squawking._ God. Dammit. He thought he got rid of that little prick when he left him back where he first shoved him. 

He turns, glaring at the man. “What the fuck do you want?”

The man flails pointing back towards the monolith and the rapidly setting sun. Michael swears and sheaths his sword, taking off running through the trees. Shit shit shit it was almost night, and he was supposed to be back three hours before sunset. He can hear crunching behind him as an arrow shoots past him to land with a fwip in a tree next to him. Michael breaks the tree line just as three more arrows come at him, fwipping past to land in the wool of the City’s square. Michael swears and ducks to avoid one whizzing over his head, feeling it part his hair from the breeze it created. Michael stumbles into the small wood hut designated as his home and slams the door, locking himself in it’s safety.

Outside Michael can see the strange creeperboy flailing around outside, and Michael almost goes out to help him before he sees him duck into the trees. Michael shrugs before moving to strip himself of the shabby leather armor he’d worn, tossing it onto the chest without care. His sword is carefully unbuckled and set resting against the chest with care, unlike the armor. Michael takes off his glasses and, stumbling blind through the little house, falls into bed to sleep for a possible day if Geoff or Jack lets him. And by morning, maybe what happened with the creeperboy will have just been a dream.

~~~

When Michael wakes up, it’s with a groaning yawn that sounds almost like the roar people associate him with. At least the one they associate with Mogar, his warrior persona. Michael doesn’t bother connecting the two as he fumbles for his glasses, pushing them on a face mussed with sleep and hair wild from sleeping with it sweaty. He’d need to wash up today, he felt gritty and gross. 

As he’s gathering the needed items for a washing, he hears a commotion from the town square. It sends him scrambling for his sword, pulling it out of it’s sheath and rushing out the door, said sword raised in a defensive position. The guys are gathered at the tip of the star, all surrounding something. Michael rushes over, sword raised high as he pushes through. He expects to see a spider or something, anything other than what he does see. 

Instead of just a spider or a cow, he sees the man from the woods. The weird creeperboy who looks not much worse for wear. The man grins when he sees Michael, crowing something out and launching up at him, the movement being stopped by Geoff grabbing his arm. 

“Holy dicks dude, do you know this guy? He came speeding into my house this morning, scared my dick off.”

Michael blinks as he stares at the man with the sandy brown hair who seems to be focused just on him. 

“Well Geoff, yes I do kinda know him. He kept pushing me in the forest when I was hunting, little prick.”

“Jesus Michael, and you couldn’ta told anyone else there was a wild creeperboy wanderin’ the woods?”

“Hey, it was late! I was trying to save my ass from getting filled with arrows thank you very much.”

At that Ryan speaks up, fixing his icey eyed gaze on Michael. “Speaking of hunting, you get anything?”

Michael nods and opens his mouth to reply when the most obnoxious thing he’s ever heard echoes around them. “Micoo!”

Michael whips around to face the noise, seeing it came from the creeperboy. “What the fuck? My name is Michael, not Micoo.” 

“Micoo!”

“Michael.”

“Micoo!”

“No god dammit it’s Michael!” 

The creeperboy just grins at that, opening his mouth to crow out what was probably another Micoo when Ryan interrupts again, looking at the creeperboy. “You talk weird. Where did you come from?”

The boy looks at Ryan, crowing in a ridiculous sounding voice. “Minecraftia you dope!” 

Geoff by now is guffawing in the background, his voice cracking as he struggles to breath through the laughter. Michael is rolling his eyes at all of this, wondering where the fuck this guy got his accent. Ryan however just keeps up with the questioning.

“What are you?”

“Creeper.”

“Who raised you?”

“My mum and dad, just like everyone else.”

“How’d you find this place?”

“Micoo!” 

At that, Michael grits his teeth and turns to the boy, his face reddening slightly as he gets pissed. “IT’S MICHAEL.”

The creeperboy giggles, fucking giggles at the fact that MIchael is now yelling. Geoff by now has stopped laughing, clapping the boy on the shoulder. 

“Holy fuck dude, what’s your name?”

“Gavin Free.”

“Gavin eh? Well Gavin, welcome to Achievement City.”

At that everyone lets out varied noises of surprise, Ray simply shrugging and yelling a quiet what. Jack just sighs and looks around for where he can build a house for him. Ryan is watching Gavin closely, a mad glint in his eyes as he considers all the things he can investigate with the creeperboy’s help. 

Michael however is fuming, ranting at Geoff. 

“You can’t seriously be letting him stay here! He’s some random dude, what if he turns out to be working with the fucking creepers, plotting to blow our shit up!”

“Michael, look dude, it’s obvious the guy hasn’t got shit to go back to if he followed you of all people. He can stay here long as he wants, as long as he helps out.” 

At that Gavin groans and Michael fumes, his face reddening more as his rage builds. He’s breathing deep to calm down, and it works until Gavin opens his dumb mouth. 

“Yeah Micoo, don’t be a right prick! I just need a place to stay!” 

The day ends with Michael still chasing Gavin around Achievement City, sword in hand and eyes flashing. Geoff and the rest of them sleep that night listening to squawking and weird, British noises coming from Michael’s house as Michael is forced to let Gavin stay there until his house is finished. God, did Michael get the feeling this idiot would be the death of him.

If only he’d known just how damn right he would be.


End file.
